Infinity
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: A tale of endless love, it follows the impossible yet long-standing stories of love and passion. Following the hit Philippine teleserye Walang Hanggan, read as the love stories of Marco & Emily and Daniel & Katarina are told once again… through the Nurarhiyon no Mago characters! First collab with theluckyshipper! R&R, please!
1. Episode 1

**"Infinity"**

**Summary: ** A tale of endless love, it follows the impossible yet long-standing stories of love and passion. Following the hit Philippine _teleserye_ _Walang Hanggan_, read as the love stories of Marco & Emily and Daniel & Katarina are told once again… through the Nurarhiyon no Mago characters. First collab with theluckyshipper!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago or theluckyshipper own either Nurarhihyon no mago or _Walang Hanggan_.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **OOCness, Character-bashings, OCs (There are only 3 main!), etc.

**Author of the chapter: **theluckyshipper

**Notes:**

Story follows the storyline of the Philippine _teleserye Walang Hanggan_ and the decision of who the characters would be playing was decided either through the personality of the character OR their love story.

For those of you who don't know _Walang Hanggan_, then good luck. If I tell you now it would be a spoiler. Just read to understand for yourself.

For the sake of clarity, here's the character listing (as of the moment):

**_Marco Montenegro – _**Nurarihyon**_  
Emily Cardenas – _**Yoshida Hana  
**_Jane Bonefaciao - _**Youhime**_  
Margaret Montenegro - _**Gyuki**_  
Virginia Cruz – _**Setsura  
**_  
_**That's all. Thank you. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter of _Infinity_.

* * *

Tōno City, a small city located within the Iwata Prefecture. A growing city dedicated to integrating technology into their daily lives, yet at the same time considers agriculture their main economic asset.

Within that city, haciendas were built. A hacienda is a large landed estate, one of the traditional institutions of rural life, and among the haciendas there, the largest one belonged to the Nura Family. The Nura Family's hacienda was focused on harvesting coffee, and grapes used for wines and spirits; it was no doubt the most successful and prosperous hacienda in Tōno City. Manufacturing companies for coffee and the local wineries would brawl over who gets the largest portions of their harvests for the season, and different prospectors would come visit their land to order their high-grade produce. For many times has their hacienda been featured in both local newspapers and television shows, and there was even an event a TV station held where the Nura Family's products were tested and sampled by the people. Their ratings? Five stars, of course. The success of this certain hacienda was all thanks to one man named Nura Rihyon, who was the current head of the family business.

At first glance, Rihyon would seem like a reckless, happy-go-lucky man…all these due to his "unique" characteristics. His hair defied gravity with its unusual tones of yellow and black, tied at the end; his irises were a light tint of gold; he also had a tall and somewhat muscular physique – a body to be envied by most men nowadays, and an alluring smile (well more like a smirk) that could take any woman's breath away. Usually, the man would do nothing but sit down and sip his cup of tea by the porch of their mansion, his mind probably wandering on about who knows what. There were even times when he would play pranks on the people working at their hacienda…like scaring the hell out of them at night.

Oh yes, if you didn't know Rihyon well enough, you'd never think that he was a kind, hardworking, and sophisticated man who was more than willing to sacrifice anything for his family, for his love, for his loyal workers, for everyone who had placed their utter trust in him.

"Oh, Nurarihyon-sama, the table has already been set for you."

"Thanks, _Yuki-onna_."

Rihyon grinned at the woman standing before him, who held a silver tray with a teapot and some cups. The woman frowned at the other, "Yōhime is waiting downstairs, Nurarihyon-sama. I believe you owe her a proper greeting."

"Haaaai, Setsura _nee-chan_~"

The young Nura head watched as Setsura stomped out of the room without speaking another word. He chuckled, knowing that the older woman disliked being called by her first name. Soon, he followed the way she took and exited the study. He made his way down the maple stairs, and headed to the garden, where a well-prepared meal was found laying atop a white-painted table within a small open hut. Sitting by the area was Yōhime – the beautiful daughter of one of the richest businessmen in the entire nation, who also happened to be Rihyon's girlfriend. The brunette smiled as she saw the man approach her.

"Good morning, Yōhime," greeted the man as he gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down. Yōhime blushed and giggled at his action, "Good morning, _ayakashi-sama_."

"You seriously love calling me that, don't you?"

Rihyon sat back and took a sip of his tea as he waited for his companion to respond. The woman smiled, "Most people call you '_Nurarihyon_', who is an ayakashi…"

Sometimes, the man can't help but wonder as to why his parents named him as such. Considering that their last name is _Nura_ and they followed the eastern order of names…his would sound as _Nurarihyon_, the legendary master of all spirits as stated in Japanese folklore. Ah well, it's not like Rihyon cares…he thinks he sounds so badass being called as _Nurarihyon_.

Yōhime raised a small basket and smiled, "Shall we have some breakfast, ayakashi-sama?"

Without any hesitation, Rihyon pushed away the meal that was prepared in front of them and grinned, "Eating Yo-chan's breakfast sounds great!"

* * *

"Yoshida-san!"

Yoshida Hana was a worker in the Nura Family's hacienda. A young woman whose beauty slightly aged by the pressures of work, hardship, and the need to raise herself from poverty; but nevertheless, she was still beautiful. Although having unusually red hair and magenta-colored irises, which gave people the impression of her being feisty and mean, she actually possessed a rather calm and kind demeanor. Many men had wanted to court her, but to no avail, they were all rejected on the spot whenever they would serenade her outside of their small traditional home. Sometimes her father, Sato, would even take out his shotgun in order to scare off the persistent men who wanted his precious daughter all to themselves.

The woman turned around at the call of her co-worker. She removed her straw hat and wiped her sweaty forehead with a clean face towel, "What is it?"

"Gyūki-sama calls for you. He mentioned something about harvesting the last batch of grapes in the west vineyard?" replied the young man, panting. It was quite obvious that he had to run from the other end of the vineyard to where the woman was. Hana nodded, "Alright, I'll be heading there now. Would you mind finishing up in here?"

"Not at all. You better hurry though…you know how Gyūki-sama is."

The woman sighed, "I know…well, thank you for telling me. I'll be going now."

Hana had decided to run to the west vineyard where Gyūki would probably be. She assumed that she was to handle the harvesting of the Kyoho grapes, a Japanese variety that the Nura Family was planning to use in producing their own wine. She wondered though, if ever she was to be assigned with such task, then why her?

She increased her pace, going faster, yet making sure that she was not to bump into any other person along the way. It was best not to make Gyūki wait, but with the distance of where she was previously to the west vineyard? Impossible to reach within 5 minutes.

* * *

"Aww, c'mon Yo-chan~ Aaaaah~"

Rihyon held a fork and raised it up to Yōhime's mouth, motioning her to eat the sweet sticky rice which dangled from the fork's pins. The brunette blushed and took the piece into her mouth, chewing the sweet delicacy and swallowing before looking back to her beloved. Rihyon had that curious look on his face, "Weeeell~?"

"It's very tasty, ayakashi-sama. I like it."

The man grinned, "I tasted the treat once during my visit to a tropical country in the southeast. I don't know, it just made me feel…well the stickiness of the rice is weird. I wanted to torture yuki-onna, so I _ordered_ her to make some."

Yōhime giggled, "That's not very nice, ayakashi-sama. You know how Oikawa-san is…she doesn't like making those kinds of sticky treats."

"Well she did look pissed off when she called for me this morning."

"Ne, ayakashi-sama…why do you keep calling Oikawa-san _yuki-onna_? Isn't a yuki-onna…that snow yōkai from the north?"

Rihyon thought for a moment before looking back at Yōhime with a smug look on his face, "Well she's cold." The confused lady blinked and tilted her head to the side asking, "…Cold?" Her companion nodded and leaned back on his seat, his arm hanging on the backrest. He chuckled as he remembered the first time he saw Setsura get mad because someone called her by her first name.

* * *

_"Ne, Rihyon-kun. I want you to meet Yuki-chan…she's Tsura-ba-chan's daughter," Young Rihyon's mother motioned her son to introduce himself. The child stared at the older girl in awe…he knew he looked different, but this one was just…pretty. Her long wavy hair was blue, eventually turning black mid-length downwards; the girl's eyes were a shade of crimson with rings; and her skin…it was as white as it can get. With a grin and a small wave, "Hello, nee-san! I'm Rihyon!" _

_"U-uh...yes…I'm Setsura, but I would rather you call me _Yuki_."_

_"Yuki?" Rihyon tilted his head to the side, confused, "Snow?"_

_The child's mother chuckled, "Alright then, Rihyon, I will leave you with nee-san…be a good boy!" She turned and left both in the wide room. At the same time, another boy who looked the same age as Setsura entered, but not before greeting the woman who was about to leave with a bow, "Good afternoon, Nura-sama."_

_The elder woman smiled and nodded, "Hello,_ _Gyūki-kun, "before_ _heading downstairs._

_Rihyon happily tugged at Setsura's sleeve, "Nee-san, do you want to-"_

_"Setsura?"_

_Both turned around at the sight of Gyūki, one who Rihyon considers as his elder brother. Rihyon blinked, "Gyūki! You know Yuki-nee?" _

_The elder boy nodded and walked towards the pair. Rihyon beamed, but his smile faltered the moment he noticed Setsura shaking. He looked up in worry, "Nee-san? Are you-"_

_In his surprise, the girl suddenly punched the other boy. Gyūki held his cheek, where Setsura had punched him, and looked at her with disbelief, "What's wrong with you?!" _

_The girl stared at him with a terrifying look on her face. She clenched her hands, "I told you to never EVER call me by my first name, pervert!"_

_With that, she turned and stomped out of the room, leaving a surprised Rihyon and an annoyed Gyūki. Rihyon suddenly grinned at the older boy, "Yuki-nee is strong!"_

_Gyūki frowned, "And cold…that _Yuki-onna _is cold."_

* * *

Rihyon sighed happily, remembering one of the funniest moments he had as a child. His companion could only stare at him in surprise, but eventually, she laughed along with him. The man sat back once more, his head hanging on the edge of the backrest, but it instantly shot up at the sight of a girl running through the fields.

"G-Gyūki-sama!"

Yōhime looked at him questioningly, "Is something wrong, ayakashi-sama?"

"E-Eh, there is none…" Rihyon grinned, "Sorry."

The woman forced a smile, "Alright then, ayakashi-sama…" Deep inside though, she knew that Rihyon had just seen something really interesting…that the girl who just passed by caught his interest. Hopefully though, he would not dare do anything stupid.

Rihyon, on the other hand, only had one question on his mind: "Who was that girl?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
Review please~**


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: **Neither Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago or theluckyshipper own either Nurarhihyon no mago or _Walang Hanggan_.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **OOCness, Character-bashings, OCs (There are only 3 main!), etc.

**Author of the chapter: **Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago

**Notes: **Not much... just **review, please.**

* * *

"Gyūki-sama, y-you called?" Hana called as she neared Gyūki, her breath heavy due to panting. She had to run through practically half the field to someone who wasn't one to be kept waiting, who wouldn't be tired?

"Hana." Gyūki said with a small nod, acknowledging the red-haired girl's presence. "I've wanted to talk to you." The dark-haired man had dark green hair that turned black mid-way and it ended at his shoulders. His skin was somewhat pale and his eye an odd shade of blood-red. A dark purple suit being his outfit, he looked completely dark at first glance.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hana asked in between pants. Knowing her incisive panting was annoying Gyūki-sama slightly, she added "Sorry… please let me catch my breath…"

Gyūki turned his back to her, "Yoshida, I'm putting you in charge of harvesting the Kyoho grapes."

Hana looked at him quizzically. "Pardon my disrespect, but excuse me?" she muttered. True to her guess, she _would _be put in charge of harvesting the Japanese grapes, but she couldn't help but question why it was her of all people.

Gyūki-sama was a bit of a slave driver. He worked the employees quite hard, but at least he gave the right amount of pay for hard work. Well, until it came to Hana. The red-haired girl had practically broke her back doing the work she was assigned, but still there were still times when her pay was lower than it should be. She never knew why, but she suspected it had something to do with when she was new to this line of work, she messed up once and for some reason stayed on Gyūki's bad side since. But nonetheless, Hana was grateful she even _had _a pay.

"You're in charge of harvesting the Kyoho grapes. Is there a problem?"

"O-Of course not, Gyūki-sama."

Gyūki sighed, "Alright, be on your way then."

"Thank you, Gyūki-sama." She said, a kind smile on her face. With a respectful bow, Hana left to do her newly assigned job. '_Why am I on his bad side so much?' _she thought. She didn't mess up _that _badly on her first day, did she? All she did was slip and cause the grapes in the basket she was holding to fall into the mud, after all…

* * *

Rihyon smiled 'goodbye' as Yōhime walked down the steps of the Nura mansion, heading towards her private ride home. "Goodnight, Yo-chan~" he said with a toothy grin, "Come back soon, okay?"

"Of course, ayakashi-sama." Yōhime smiled as she entered the vehicle and sat down on the leather seat. "Have a good night, ayakashi-sama." She said before the driver closed the door for her, giving Rihyon a nod before going to the driver's seat.

As the vehicle drove off, Rihyon stretched his hands above his head and smirked, "Yo-chan's on her way home," he said, turning to go back inside his house, "Time to get to work." He stepped on the first step when a familiar yet unfamiliar face walked by.

A girl with red hair, pale skin and magenta eyes walked by him, dressed in a light blue shirt and faded jeans and a brown shoulder bag slung over her shoulder, a tired looking expression on her face. She sighed, "It's been an entire day and I haven't even finished half the vineyard…" she said to herself, "Gyūki-sama's going to get mad at me if I don't speed it up…"

Rihyon didn't take his eyes off of her as she passed him. It was that girl that was running through the field earlier this morning… the one that caught his intrigue by simply passing him. But now that he heard her sweet voice, his interest grew even bigger.

He simply watched as she disappeared from his line of vision, obviously on her way home. He caught sight of one of the workers and called him. "Who was that girl?" the young Nura head asked.

"You didn't know, Rihyon-sama?" the young man asked, dumb-founded, "But since you asked, that was Yoshida Hana, one of the workers in the vineyard, and if I have to say so myself, she's quite the exquisite beauty."

"Yoshida Hana…" Rihyon muttered. He smirked, "'Flower,' huh?" His interest in her now knew no bounds. She was beautiful, like a flower, and she took his interest without effort. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted her. "Interesting…"

* * *

"I'm home." Hana said as she entered the aged traditional home.

"Oh, Hana. You're home already?" said Hana's father, Sato, lifting his head up from the newspaper in his hands to his daughter at the doorway. The old man was well over maybe fifty; his face was full of wrinkles and his hands rough to the touch. His scruffy hair was brown in color and looked slightly reddish— with many white hairs running here and there— and his eyes so dark brown that they looked black, hidden behind glasses and lined with wrinkles.

Hana smiled, "Well, I we were sent home early." She dug through her shoulder bag, taking out a small, length-wise envelope, "Oh, and here's my pay for the week." She said as she handed the envelope to the old man.

"Why are you giving this to _me_? It's your money."

"Otoo-san, not again with this." Hana sighed, "I'm working because we have to support each other. Besides, we've been going lower and lower since Kaa-san died, worse, you have alcoholic conditions."

"Hana, why use the money on me when you can use it to continue your education?"

Hana silently clicked her tongue. Her father is more stubborn than an ox. "Otoo-san," she began, her usually soft magenta eyes now turning serious, "You come before that. I can live a life without finishing school, if it means I can support your life then I'd gladly do it. What I want is for you to live out your remaining life in comfort, not in this run down house that's filled with dust." She even ran her finger over the wall, instantly there was a thick black coating on her pale skin. "I'm working so we won't be poor anymore. Kaa-san wanted us to have a good life, didn't she?"

Sato sighed, "Hana, if you can't have a good education you'll get nowhere in life."

"Really? I haven't finished high school, yet here I am, alive and well, earning money to support what remains of your lifetime." She mentally rolled her eyes. Hana's mother always wanted her family to live good lives, comfortable, easy, light-hearted… but that doesn't seem easy to get, her father wants her to continue studying even if he knows they don't have enough money, while she wants to simply give her father a good piece of what remains of his life. They've been poor for as far as she can remember.

"Will you just understand, child? I want _you _to have a well-lived life, how can you build up a fortune without the education?"

"I'll do it with my own hands and with what I have now. Remember my teacher's last comment on me the last time I went to school? 'Your daughter is a natural genius, what does she need to be taught here in school?' he said. Otoo-san, I can manage without it, I only need this money to get you a good piece of what remains of your life."

"Hana, I'm only telling you to do what's best for you."

Hana sighed, bringing her hand to her bang-covered forehead, "Are we going through this again?" she groaned. "You know what? Forget this!" she exploded, waving her arms in the air like she didn't care, "I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning."

"You haven't even eaten dinner yet…"

Without another word, Hana stormed up the old, wooden staircase. If only her father wasn't so stubborn… maybe she wouldn't be so stressed if her father could just sit back and appreciate what she does for him. As she stormed up the steps, she took sight of a half-empty bottle of beer sitting on the woven coffee-table in front of her father. Maybe her life would be easier if he could quit with the alcohol…

* * *

The next day, Nura Rihyon stayed by the western vineyard, hoping to catch the lovely red-haired maiden. He woke up at maybe 3 in the morning to prepare himself and look decent, seeing as apparently Hana starts work at 6. It took a while to find out her schedule, but it was worth it. He had simply put on a red polo shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't want to look overdone.

He looked at his wrist watch, watching the longer hand point to 12 as the other pointed to 6. Exactly as 15 seconds passed, he caught sight of Yoshida Hana. She was walking towards her post, tying her hair into a ponytail with a straw hat hanging behind her neck. She was wearing a white shirt and her jeans from yesterday, though the pant legs were folded up to her knees.

'_An exquisite beauty indeed…' _Rihyon thought with a smirk on his face.

The red-haired maiden took note of the new face, "Oh?" she said, her voice sweet to Rihyon's ears despite her fierce appearance, "May I help you?"

"I'm Nura Rihyon." Rihyon stated, the smirk on his face growing slightly as he held out his hand.

"'_Nurarihyon_'? The yokai?" Hana joked, allowing a small laugh to exit her lips. "I'm just joking. I'm Yoshida Hana, it's nice to finally meet you, Rihyon-sama." She smiled as she shook his hand.

Rihyon was surprised to see how smooth her hand was. Despite the hard work she had to do here in the fields, she was still pale and smooth-skinned and her beauty only slightly fazed. "It's nice to meet you too, Hana-chan."

Her smile grew and she cocked her head slightly, her magenta eyes never leaving his golden ones, "If you excuse me, Rihyon-sama, I have to get to work." She said, turning around after giving him a respectful bow, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Rihyon-sama." She said before walking off to do her work.

"Yeah…" Rihyon trailed off as she distanced. He sighed, he wanted to get to know her more but she had to get to work. He turned to get back to whatever work he had to do, but couldn't because of his intrigue with Hana. But he got an idea. He smirked, "I guess there is _one _way I can get to know her while she does her work…"


End file.
